madgefandomcom-20200214-history
Madonna (album)
}} Madonna is the debut studio album by Madonna. It was released by Sire Records on July 27, 1983 in North America, and on August 20, 1985 in Europe (as The First Album). On May 21, 2001, Warner Bros released a remastered version of the album, with two bonus remixes, to support the Drowned World Tour. It was certified five-times Platinum by the RIAA on October 3, 2000, selling over five million copies in the United States.[http://www.riaa.com/goldandplatinumdata.php?table=SEARCH_RESULTS RIAA — Searchable Database — Madonna] (2000-10-03). Retrieved 2013.04.22 Worldwide, the album sold over ten millions copies.Madonna: a potted history (2011-09-01) Retrieved 2013.04.22 From the album were released 5 singles, with "Holiday" becoming her first single to chart in the Billboard Hot 100, "Borderline" the first to enter in top 10, and "Lucky Star" her first top half hit. Promotion : Main article: The Virgin Tour Madonna had promoted the album throughout 1983–84 by performing a series of "track dates", one-off gigs. These shows were done at New York City and London clubs like Danceteria and Camden Palace and on American and British television programs like American Bandstand and Top of the Pops.Voller, Debbi (1999). Madonna: The Style Book. Omnibus Press. On American Bandstand, Madonna performed the track "Holiday" and told interviewer Dick Clark that she wanted "to rule the world." John Mitchell from MTV said that the appearance "remains one of her most legendary."Dick Clark, Thank You For Introducing Madonna to The World The album's singles were later performed on The Virgin Tour in 1985. It was Madonna's first concert tour and visited North American dates. The tour was critically panned but was a commercial success. Later authors have looked back at the tour and commented that it was clear that "Madonna was a bonafide pop star in the process of becoming a cultural icon."Sherman, Heidi (July 2001). "10 Tours That Changed The World". Spin (Spin Media LLC) 17 (7). Shari Benstock and Suzanne Ferriss noted the clothes and fashion in the tour and said, "Virgin Tour established Madonna as the hottest figure in pop music."Benstock & Ferriss 1994, p. 169 Singles Everybody.jpg| "Everybody" |link=Everybody Burning Up.jpg| "Everybody" |link=Everybody Holiday.png| "Holiday" |link=Holiday Borderline.jpg| "Borderline" |link=Borderline Lucky Star.jpg| "Lucky Star" |link=Lucky Star From the album were released five single: * "Everybody", her debut single, was released by Sire Records on October 6, 1982 only in North America. It didn't chart in the Billboard Hot 100, but it became a huge dance hit in the United States. Due to his rhytm between the R&B and the dance, typical of black singers, people tought Madonna was black, until the song's video came out, in early 1983. * "Burning Up" was released as the album's second single on March 9, 1983 by Sire Records. This was her first single released worldwide. Like "Everybody", it didn't chart in the United States, but entered in the Australia's top 20 (#13). A music video of the song was released in April, 1983: according to Madonna, this was her "first real video". * "Holiday" was released as the third single on September 7, 1983 in North America. It was Madonna's first single to chart in the Billboard Hot 100 (#16). It received a big commercial success, reaching top 10 in seven countries (including UK, where it was certified Gold). It became the most successfull single of the album, selling over 1,500,000 copies. * "Borderline" was released as the fourth North American single on February 14, 1984 (fifth in Europe, on June, 1984). It was her first top ten hit in the United States, and her first single to receive a certification by RIAA (Gold, over 1,000,000 copies) * "Lucky Star" was realeased as the fifth North American single on August 8, 1984 (fourth in Europe, on April, 1984). It peaked at #4 on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming Madonna's first top half hit in the United States. It was planned as the third single of the album, but due to the success of Borderline and Holiday, it was released later. Tracklist :See also Editions of Madonna Charts References Category:Album Category:The First Album Category:1980's